MININO
by itsonlyweark
Summary: "Agarro sus cabellos suaves y dorados, con intención de pegarlo más a su cuerpo dejo una allí y la otra la desplazo hasta su cadera." ZoSan leve.


**MININO. **

**Drabble: Zoro, Sanji y el Señor Manchas.**

**Universo: Donde Zoro acompaña a Sanji para agarrar al gato.**

**Resumen: Realmente estar en la casa de la pelirroja y en compañía del rubio, esperando a que el felino diera la cara y no escapase le molestaba.**

**Advertencia: Ninguna.**

**La W: Me gustan los gatos, aunque tenga un perro.**

-Ven aquí pequeñín –**R**oronoa abrió los ojos ya cansado y observo como frente a sus narices se encontraba el pobre rubio a gatas con la cabeza casi metida en el hueco que dejaba de un sillón con el suelo, por solo querer agarrar al felino que se escondía bajo este.

-¿Por qué no lo coges y ya? –**K**uroashi solamente saco la cabeza y le miro con los ojos entrecerrados y endureciendo sus facciones.

-¿Crees que si no lo supiera, no lo hubiera hecho incluso mucho antes? –Levanto los hombros sin darle mayor importancia -¿Podrías ayudarme por lo menos? –Exigió con acidez pues el único en atreverse a sacar al pobre gato de ese agujero esperando que no saliera arañado _–Algo que sería inevitable–_ era su persona.

-Yo no fui el que decidió quedarse a cuidar a un animal mientras su novia esta fuera de la ciudad –Comentó el peliverde dándolo como lo más lógico; él solo estaba allí para acompañar y porque cierta pelirroja le amenazo en verificar que su _novio _no se atreviese a hurtar algunas bragas.

-Será mejor esperar a que le de hambre y busque su plato o algo por lo parecido –Dijo el oji azul dándose por vencido.

-¿Dejas que un gato te venza? Vaya –Pico con burla mientras daba espacio en el sofá color mora para que el rubio se sentara a su lado.

-Cállate cabeza de alga –Estaba molesto y cansado por intentar que el Señor Manchas intentara tomar un baño antes que su preciosa dueña llegara –Nami llegara a las seis.

Acto seguido ambos observaron el gran reloj de madera que se encontraba contra una de las columnas, apenas marcando las dos de la tarde con veinte minutos.

-Es demasiado temprano y la casa parece como nueva –Afirmo **Z**oro mirando con pereza como el lugar se veía vació, limpio y sin un mote de polvo. No parecía que alguien hubiese dejado la casa durante dos meses sola.

-Me asegure de que esté completamente limpia antes que mi hermosa pelirroja vuelva –Comentó orgulloso el rubio mientras sacaba de una cajetilla _–Que llevaba en el bolsillo de la camiseta– _un cigarro, y lo dejaba en sus labios sin necesidad de encenderlo.

Zoro le vio con suspicacia.

-Debe ser horrible no poder hacer lo que te gusta en casa –No es que estuviera interesado en charlar, pero estaba aburrido y además esperar para que el gato saliese de su escondite no era su mayor entretenimiento.

-¿Cómo?

-Ya sabes… pasar hambre –Dijo mirando a la nada y concentrándose en la luz que irradiaba tras las cortinas.

Pasaron los minutos en silencio, ¿Se habría quedado dormido?

Una mano sobre su hombro lo hizo girar con fuerza encarándolo un oji azul demasiado cabreado, ¿Qué cómo lo sabía? No siempre veía a una ceja de sushi con los dientes apretados, la vena de su cuello marcada y los puños apretados que en estos momentos arrugaban su polero.

-¿Qué mierda estás insinuando? –Murmuro.

-¿Qué…? –Se detuvo al ver como **S**anji continuaba con el rostro amargo y con un leve sonrojo sobre su rostro; una gran sonrisa como la del gato rizón se instaló sobre su semblante al entender que el muy idiota no había comprendido sus palabras, y lo había mal entendido _pasar hambre_ –Ya sabes a lo que me refiero –Aparto las manos del oji azul con un manotazo no tan fuerte –Tener a Nami de novia y que aun tengas que resistir ¿No? –Dijo en tono lastimero –Solo besos y toques… -su diversión crecía al ver como el otro solo entrecerraba sus ojos e intentaba mirar a otro lado –No te deja llegar a segunda base.

-¡YA! –Silencio con molestia –Puede que eso sea cierto y lo sabes porque os lo he contado; pero sé que no soy el único que está aguantando –Lo señalo.

-¿A sí?

-Sí; Ussop debe resistir hasta casarse porque Kaya pertenece al grupo de castidad de su iglesia… y… y Luffy… ¡Joder ese chico es asexual! –Trago saliva dándose cuenta de algo MUY GRAVE, demasiado para él.

-¿Ya te estás dando cuenta? Porque soy el único que la ha pasado bien.

-Será mejor que te vayas antes que te patee de aquí.

-Oh vamos, eso quiere decir que ya lo sabes.

-¿Enserio deseas que te eche a patadas? –Le miro con ironía.

-¡Jo! –No dudo en carcajearse frente a su rostro -¡Incluso Franky siendo el entrenador ha logrado coger con la maestra de historia!

-¡No digas esas cosas de Robin!

-Venga… que son pareja –Reconociendo que era lo más obvio.

-Pero son nuestros maestros y ella es una dama; que tengamos mucha confianza con ellos es otra cosa… ¿Cómo diablos sabes eso además? –Demandó sin poder creerlo. Él peliverde solo suspiro.

-Es lo que hace una pareja y por si no lo sabes, para que no me vengas con tus palabritas de _respeta a las damas_, ellos están en la edad de procrear y tener sexo como perras en celo.

-Eres el tío más asqueroso Zoro.

-Gracias –El rubio rodo los ojos y se limitó a pasar el cigarro de lado a lado por sus labios.

-Aún me pregunto cómo es posible que conozcas la palabra procrear y la utilices.

-Y yo aún me pregunto cómo es posible que no hayas cogido con Nami.

-Hacer el amor imbécil. Agrega esa extensa palabra dentro de tu cabeza llena de agua, sí es posible claro.

-Otra cosa es que he estudiado, cabeza de pollo muerto.

-Y otra cosa es que Nami no desea experimentar lo que le sucedió a Monet, verdura andante.

-¿Quedar en embarazo?

-Aja.

-A ver, esa arpía quedo preñada solo porque abrió las patas y no utilizo protección. Además quien creería que sería de Law… -Entrecerró los ojos; esos dos se llevaban tan mal hasta cuando intentaban llevarse bien en medio de la clase, ¿Cómo diablos?

-A fin de cuentas. Nami no quiere y la respetare.

-Aun así te deje con las bolas azules.

-¿Sabes qué? Vete de aquí –Sintió un pie sobre su mejilla que empujaba su rostro; hasta ahora se fijaba que la ceja se había quitado los zapatos.

-¡Ya! –Aparto el pie y sin más le aventó sobre el rostro la almohada de decoración. Se levantó y acomodo sus ropas, la mirada azul le seguía mientras pasaba justo frente a él -¿Sabes?

-¿Hm? –Sanji se había acomodado sobre el sofá con la almohada cubriéndole la mitad del rostro _–De la nariz hacía abajo–_.

-Por lo menos… -Su voz estaba un poco ronca, y es que sabía que se arrepentiría de esas palabras.

-¿Qué? –El rubio aparto la almohada para verlo desde esa posición. Suspiro frustrado y sin más se agacho para dejarle un casto beso sobre los labios al oji azul que le quedo mirando con los ojos abiertos.

Con rapidez se alejó, pues en cualquier momento de verdad sería pateado.

-Por lo menos yo sí te propinaba placer cuando lo necesitábamos –Tocio al darse cuenta que su garganta se había quedado seca. Camino hasta la puerta y antes de girar el pomo se quedó observando a cierto personaje que descansaba en las escaleras observándole.

-¡Tú…! –Agarró el brazo de Sanji quien se dirigía a él con el cabello ocultando su rostro -¿Qué…?

-Shhh.

-No me…

-El gato –El rubio siguió la mirada del peliverde y allí mismo estaba el Señor Manchas observándole acostado con su piel color blanco y las manchas cafés brillando por el sol que se reflejaba tras las ventanas.

-Señor Manchas –Sanji se alejó del peliverde y con cuidado logro tomar entre brazos al felino quien no dudó en hacer un sonido de satisfacción al ser rascado tras su nuca –Oh gatito.

-Yo… ya me voy –Mejor era salir de allí.

-Espera un momento de ahí; no vayas a irte cagando leches porque no olvidare lo que has hecho… marimo –Miró como el rubio caminaba hasta quedar frente suyo –Eso… eso fue un experimento, ¿Vale? –Asintió –Ambos queríamos saber y pues… se nos fue de las manos –Sí, no lo negaría –Ahora tengo novia y tú te has cogido a media universidad; y sí, odio decir coger o follar pero no encuentro otro término más punible que de termino a tus encuentros sexuales –No sabía si reír o estamparle un golpe sobre la cabeza, estaba votando por la segunda opción.

-Eso me queda claro, ¿Está bien?

-Ok… Entonces, nos vemos mañana… -El peliverde asintió y girando el pomo recibió los rayos del sol que golpearon contra sus ojos. Dios dos pasos más algo le hizo girar y un potente golpe se estampo contra su boca, casi arrematando sobre sus dientes.

Sorprendido noto al rubio besándole con fuerza; _a la mierda todo_, también extrañaba la sensación. Agarro sus cabellos suaves y dorados, con intención de pegarlo más a su cuerpo dejo una allí y la otra la desplazo hasta su cadera. El rubio con un brazo atrajo su nuca y la guerra entre sus bocas se dieron, mordiendo, pasando la lengua desde la barbilla hasta la comisura de los labios; él gimió y Sanji no dudo en adentrar su lengua, degustándolo como ante lo hacía. La mano que reposaba en aquella cadera apretó el hueso que marcaba su pálida piel, robándole un jadeo y siendo ahora él quien pudiese degustar aquel interior bucal que siempre mantenía ese sabor a tabaco y un toque de menta.

El oxígeno comenzó a faltarles y llegaron al punto que realmente lo necesitaban, más no se separaron. Sus labios se rozaban y las respiraciones eran tan cercanas que volvía a pedirles unión.

-¡Joder! –Pego un grito el rubio quien por desolación tuvo que separarse de su cuerpo, dejándole nuevamente ese vació que se había prometido a olvidar después de que este se hubiera conseguido novia.

-¿Su… sucede algo? –Estaba más ronco que antes.

-Manchas… me ha arañado –Levanto al gato que permanecía en su otra mano; esa la razón por la cual no habían llegado a propasarse. Un roce más y hubieran terminado revolcando algo… -¡Jo! Sangre.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, solo un poco de agua y un trapo. Nada más –Se quedaron mirando y con un suspiro se sonrieron –Será mejor que te vayas, tengo que alimentar y bañar a este chico y preparar algo.

-Claro –Sin más salió como alma que lleva el diablo, escuchando la puerta cerrándose tras su espalda comenzó a correr como si estuviese en una maratón _–Y eso que llevaba ropas para nada cómodas para algo así–_, llegando hasta una zona verde donde se detuvo a tomar aire.

Se había calentado, eso no era bueno.

Nada bueno.

Suertuda Nami, y eso que no sabía aprovechar.


End file.
